Vera
Voice Claim __TOC__ Summary Vera is a Zora that resides in a sea cave and is part of The Caverns. He is a self-diagnosed insomniac and the local smart-aleck. Description Appearance Personality Vera is a laid-back, reserved and tired Zora. He is often told by his mother that he is too stoic and poker-faced. He's the kind of person who'd chase after a passing kitten even if in the middle of a conversation. He is able to 'read' the atmosphere quite quickly and easily. He can tell by others' voice tone or body language how they're feeling, so he will often call them out for it. "You don't have to be on the defense," or "How rude. You say my name like I'm a disease! " Vera's voice is quite monotone, to the point where some think that he's bored. Always bored. He usually is bored though. He doesn't find much to be amusing other than reading or perhaps young children. Backstory Vera was born and raised by two loving parents in a cosy cottage. Until he was 75 (Zora years), he was a part of the Saltwater Clan. Despite his demeanour now, he was a very loud and rowdy child. He'd often get into play fights, some of which got a little out of hand. He bears a few scars and holes of missing cartilage due to his childhood. As he grew older and matured, he slowly stopped initiating fights and focused more on study. At the age of 60 he decided to think more of a career. Nothing really suited his fancy, so he never did get a job. His parents, being mega-worrywarts for their son, made a deal with him. They'd aid in payment for his first house, but he had to get a job and pay them back. Vera accepted this deal and began scouring for jobs as soon as possible. Once he moved out, he figured it'd be easier to pay them back after he had saved a bit. On his 75th birthday he declared that he would be moving into a cave and joining The Caverns. His parents were sad yet thrilled to see their baby leave the 'nest' and find where he belonged. A few weeks later, he was all moved out and going to register. He bid his final goodbyes to his parents and set off. Vera had moved into a place called 'Lustrous Lane', a small area of the Caverns. Everything was fine and well for the first year. Soldiers from the Ocean Clan had passed through to go to the Zora's Domain for an annual trading circuit. Vera saw them as he was leaving to go for the half-yearly visit to his parents' place. While he was gone, one of the soldiers ended up in a fist fight with a drunken thief. She was slammed into the side of Vera's cave. His cave was quite old. It had some history to it, which was why he'd wanted it. It soon collapsed, but this was after the soldiers had resolved the conflict and left. Vera came home to a broken house. Oh dear. He moved as many rocks as he could and retrieved almost all of his items. Most importantly, his jar of rupees went unharmed. It was a fairly large jar as well. All grey clouds have a silver lining, he supposed. He was told by one of his neighbours that the soldier who had 'ruined' his house was Haro, a sailfish Zora. Vera didn't like this Haro. Vera ended up in the care of his parents' for a few months until he was able to afford a new cave. Sea caves, however, are an 'early bird gets the worm' deal. If you move in first, you get the cave. Vera found a cave he liked and moved his stuff in. It was small anyway; most Zora these days have families, but not Vera. At least, family in the same household. Now Vera lives quite happily (and safely) in his cave. He'll get his revenge on that 'Haro' though... Trivia ★ He looks up to Prince Sidon, behavioural wise ★ Raging Bi-romantic ★ Very blunt, unafraid to point out 'subtle' actions. ★ Wants a pet dog ★ Interested in the Rito ★ When people say hello to him, he doesn't reply. If he is with others, he will say that he doesn't know them ★ Looks like he can kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll ★ Wants to fight a lot of things/people ★ Sucks in battle ★ Can create a killer strategy though ★ Resting poker-face ★ His cheek tattoo is purely for aesthetics ★ His voice is often said to be 'unexpectedly deep' Gallery Vera ref.png Category:Original Character